Sleepless Beauty
by Han Ji Eun
Summary: Originally titled "1918." 1918: the year Edward was changed. This is a story about Edward and Bella if they had known each other since 1918. Bella’s already a vampire at this time. EXB R&R please Yay, I finally gave this story a new title!
1. The Boy

1918

1918

Author's Note: Holy crow, I'm actually writing something again?? I think I might even update this one. My entire profile underwent a much-needed reconstruction; I even changed my Pen Name. This story was sort of inspired by a story that I started to read one night not too long ago in which Bella and Edward were both humans in 1918 There was a story I was reading some of last night about if Bella and Edward were both humans in 1918 that might have subconsciously planted the seed for this story (I can't find the story title in the history box of my server-thingy yeah, that made absolutely no sense, I apologize for that). The idea for this story has been in my head since this morning…lol

And I might change the title, "1918" is there for the sake of giving this fledgling story a title.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not Stephenie Meyer… Ergo, I don't own any of the characters except for Alexei.

Chapter 1: The Boy

Bella's POV

Carlisle said he was in the children's ward—the son of that couple who Carlisle nursed until their deaths from the disease, Spanish influenza it was called. He was a person of interest to Carlisle. I saw the yellow door with the sign "Children's Ward." The yellow seemed to be the only cheery color in the hospital. The yellow seemed to represent a "barrier" between the hope of youth and the nightmare of death that was present in the wards catering to the adults. But even that bright yellow could not keep out the Spanish influenza.

I opened the door. There was one patient in the medium sized room, a boy. He was tall, a bit too tall for his hospital bed. His bronze-colored hair was a mess and his skin was pale—most likely from the havoc the disease wreaked on his body. The smell of the hospital was disgusting but for some odd reason the Children's Ward didn't smell as bad as the rest of the hospital. Did the hospital install an air freshener in the Children's Ward or something? No, I don't think the hospital had the time to do something so…humane? The influenza hit hard and fast. Some people weren't able to make it to the hospital. And young children have weak immune systems—would they even be able to partake in the efforts of an air freshener? Nevertheless there was a pleasant smell in this room.

A sudden movement of the boy interrupted my thoughts. He shivered. I walked closer to him. Beads of sweat decorated his brow. I saw his sheets crumpled at the foot of his bed. I took the sheets and carefully placed them over his body. His eyelids remained painfully clenched. He turned onto his side and groaned.

As heartless as it sounds, I don't know if I pitied the boy. I never had the Spanish influenza—and I never would. I'm a vampire. I'm practically indestructible. How could I pity someone when I had never and would never undergo the agony that he was experiencing?

His body stopped moving. I wondered for a second if he was dead, for he was deathly still. Then his eyes opened slowly and weakly. The pale eyelids revealed vibrant green eyes, eyes that seemed invincible to the disease.

"Mo…ther?" he asked, his voice no higher than a whisper. How was I supposed to answer such a question?

Sensing that I wasn't going to answer him, a lone tear escaped from his weary eyes. I gently brushed away that tear.

"Whoever you are…please…don't leave me…" he begged.

"All right, I won't," I promised trying my best to put on an optimistic smile. I highly doubted that this boy would live to see the next day. He seemed too weak. I wordlessly took his hand in mine. He smiled weakly.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Edward…Edward Masen. I'm 17."

"My name's Isabella Swan…everyone calls me Bella."

"Bella…what a pretty name."

"Edward…I like it." He smiled weakly, producing a crooked smile. I realized what smelled so good when I walked into the ward. The boy. He smelled…delicious? Oh no, I inwardly grimaced. I wasn't one who would leap at the opportunity to drink human blood, but this boy's blood was extraordinarily tempting. Sure, I could release this boy from his misery, and succumb to the temptation. But I wouldn't, and I couldn't for some reason. Something deep inside of me wanted to protect him. That same something also wished to tell him that everything would be okay.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked, sensing something wrong.

"Nothing, Edward," I replied, smiling.

The door behind me opened. I turned around and saw Carlisle. He walked to the side of Edward's bed.

"How are you today, Mr. Masen?" he asked. Edward smiled weakly.

"Has Bella been kind to you?" Edward nodded weakly.

"Bella," Carlisle turned to me, "would you please leave the two of us alone for a second? I have some things to discuss with Mr. Masen that are not to be discussed in front of a lady."

Edward gave me a look. I glanced at Carlisle for a second and said to Edward, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

I nodded and exited the ward. I looked out the window into the dark nighttime sky. Nighttime. If any of the staff were still present, they would all be in the basement or the cafeteria on the first floor. The Children's Ward was on the fourth floor.

Then I heard a scream and seconds later the floor went silent.

Carlisle walked out and commanded, "Stay with him. And make sure no one goes in there. And if anyone does, make sure they don't know what happened."

I nodded. Carlisle continued, "His parents told me to help him before they died."

He walked away to his office and I entered the Children's Ward for a second time.

Author's note: So how was it? Please review (love it? Hate it? Etc). Thanks! I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Conscious

1918

Author's Note: Oh my…it's Chapter two!? W00t! XD

And I apologize for any sort of scatterbrained thoughts Bella might make, but hey, it's fun to have random thoughts in one's head (I have them all the time).

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Alexei is mine, however.

Chapter 2: Conscious

Bella's POV

I watched him as he continued to writhe on the hospital bed. Luckily, we were alone in the Children's Ward. It had been almost 72 hours since Carlisle bit him, initiating the change from human to vampire. Edward was now on his stomach, clutching the mattress for dear life. Then suddenly, it all stopped. The heavy breathing relaxed to an easy inhalation and exhalation.

"Edward…?" I got up from the chair next to his bed. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. He looked peaceful, and his body didn't look ravaged by a disease. The arms that released their vice grip on the mattress were toned and muscular. He looked like he could take on a huge carriage, horses and all, barreling down a road head on with his bare hands.

Edward's eyes slowly opened. Pale eyelids revealed onyx eyes.

Was Edward always this good-looking? I let my thoughts wander…was he that beautiful before he took ill.

My thoughts were interrupted when he sat straight up quickly and started to touch his face and his chest silently questioning whether or not he was still alive.

"What's going on, Bella?" he finally spoke. His voice was as beautiful as his appearance. Does that happen to everyone who becomes a vampire? I didn't think I had the voice of a songbird.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Why are my hands so pale?" He looked at his hands, and then at his arms, "and my arms? And the rest of me?"

I sat next to him on his bed and looked him in the eye but I couldn't form the words "you're a vampire", so I stuttered, "Uh..." Why couldn't I spit it out?

"Edward," I started…finally. Where the hell was Carlisle when you needed him? "You're not going to believe me," I continued, "but—

"I'm a ghost?" he interrupted.

"No," I replied.

"Am I alive?" he asked. I thought I heard a bit of hope in his voice.

What is it with questions I have no idea how to answer?

"Edward," I finally spit it out, "you're a vampire."

"I'm a what?!" he gasped jumping off the bed.

"Vampire, Edward," I repeated seriously standing up. Ohhh boy. I had a feeling this boy was going to start running around the halls seeking an answer. Or he was going to start laughing.

Dang, he was tall.

He grabbed my shoulders and asked tensely, "Are you a vampire too?"

"Yes." I looked up at his onyx orbs.

"How did I become a vampire?" His voice was stern, but steady.

"Dr. Cullen changed you." I looked away from his eyes…they were having an odd effect on me.

"What?" The grip on my shoulders didn't change. "How does it happen?"

"He…bit your neck," I replied, coherent sentences forming, "And then you spent the last three days in pain. The pain was from the venom was spreading through your body, completing the transformation."

I felt the pressure from his fingertips loosen.

"Someone's looking for you," he said dropping his hands from my shoulders. I looked at the door. Seconds later it opened and in walked Alexei, another vampire—and my best friend.

"How did you…?" I looked at Edward with a puzzled expression. Edward's eyes were focused on Alexei. I didn't hear Alexei calling my name. And my sharp hearing didn't pick up any words he might have been muttering too low for human ears.

"There you are, Bella," Alexei greeted, smiling. He turned to Edward, "And you must be Edward, right? I'm Alexei, Bella's best friend."

Edward nodded. Alexei stuck his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you," mumbled Edward, but his grip on Alexei's hand was firm.

Alexei put his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Edward's face was blank but his eyes gave away that he was thinking hard about something.

Silence ensued until Edward broke it, "Alexei, what do you need Bella for?"

"Can I not look for my fiancée, who likes to get lost everywhere we go?" he questioned, grinning. He looked as if he had just told Edward an obvious fact.

Author's Note: YAY! Chapter one got 21 reviews in THREE days! That's never happened to me before…I'm overjoyed! Thanks soooo much to those who reviewed and those who clicked on the link and gave this story a look.

TotalVampire-holic- Yeah, Edward could be considered Bella's singer (which will get explained later). The childishness I guess I could attribute to his sickness.

Review, si'l vous plait! Thank you


	3. Thirst

1918

Han Ji Eun

Author's note: Howdy!

So I finally read the Twilight Lexicon yes, finally! Call me a bum…) and learned a bunch of stuff I didn't know (go ahead, laugh) and this story will be influenced by the Timeline (although the time periods between the events will be fudged you'll see what I mean as the story goes on).

Disclaimer: I do not plan on studying law anytime soon. Therefore, don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Thirst

Bella's POV

Edward's eyes quickly shifted to mine, then to Alexei's. He seemed to have gained something from Alexei's eyes and slid his hands into the pockets of the hospital scrubs he was wearing and leaned back onto his left foot.

"Bella," addressed Alexei, "do you like him?"

"Yes," I replied, looking Edward in the eye. The fingers on the hand holding my waist tapped my side and murmured, "I'm glad you like him."

Alexei turned to Edward, "So, what color were your eyes?"

"Green. Why? What color are they now?" Edward responded.

"Black, with little bits of red showing on the surface."

"Is that normal? Your eyes are dark yellow."

"Yes, your eye color is normal. My eye color is a result of drinking animal blood instead of human blood. If you were to drink human blood, your eyes would end up looking crimson."

"Which do you prefer? Animal blood or human blood?"

"Aren't you a curious little boy," teased Alexei.

"I'm not a little boy! I'm seventeen!" Edward shot back, "and pray tell, how old are you?"

"20," replied Alexei smugly, and quickly changing the subject, "now that introductions are over, time to see Carlisle."

Edward miffed just waved his hand, "Lead the way."

Alexei smirked and we left the room, I was walking next to Edward behind Alexei.

"So, Edward," started Alexei over his shoulder, "any more questions?"

"I'm thirsty," he said flatly. Alexei and I stopped. Uh oh. Chicago wasn't a place that had lions and tigers and bears abound. Alexei and I swiftly grabbed Edward's arms and dragged him back towards Carlisle's office.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" he protested, trying to stop Alexei and I. Unfortunately for Edward, it was two against one.

We entered Carlisle's office. He looked at the three of us oddly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm thirsty," replied Edward over his shoulder. Alexei and I released him and he emitted a sound of displeasure as he landed on his bottom on the floor. Edward got up and turned around to face Carlisle.

"I see," said Carlisle putting down his charts, "luckily I prepared for this." Carlisle opened a drawer and withdrew two medium-sized canisters.

"Bella, Alexei, please stand by the wall." He opened one canister and an irresistible odor filled the room. Mountain lion. My favorite. I tried to keep myself from jumping Carlisle and grabbing the container, but Alexei sensed this and squeezed my hand. Edward took the first canister and downed it quickly. It didn't take long before the second canister was empty.

"We leave for Ashland, Wisconsin tonight. Bella, Alexei, get everything ready for departure. Edward, you will stay here in my office—for the protection of the humans in the hospital and the surrounding areas."

As Alexei and I walked out the office door, I looked back at Edward for a brief second. He gave me a quick crooked smile. I felt the right side of my mouth twitch up.

0000000

Carlisle, Alexei, Edward, and I were on the train platform before dawn. Thankfully, no one else was on the platform. The chugging of an incoming train broke the silence. When the train stopped at the platform, four porters stepped out onto the platform and picked up our luggage. Carlisle and Alexei linked their arms through Edward's arms to constrain him from jumping a human. That left me to deal with the porters.

"Good morning, gentlemen." I decided to put my vampiric beauty to work. I flashed them an irresistible smile.

"Good morning, Miss," said one porter tipping his cap. The other three were occupied with our luggage.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked shaking his head in Edward's direction. I looked back, Edward looked as if he was trying to break the restraints.

"Um…" I thought for a second, "He's a kleptomaniac."

"What's a kleptomaniac?"

"He likes to dance—uncontrollably," I smiled convincingly. I followed his gaze to Edward. Edward grinned and moved his legs as if he were trying to dance. The porter bought it.

"Really? I learn something new everyday!" he beamed.

The three porters came out from the train after they put away our luggage. I took out a $50 bill, folded it, and placed it in his hand.

"Thank you and your men, so very much," I smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Miss. And have a safe journey," he beamed brighter. The four of us followed him and the other porters into the train. The porter I had been talking to showed us the room that took up the car we were riding in. The room took up the entire car.

"Wouldn't you like accommodations closer to the front of the train?" the porter asked.

"Nope, this room is perfect," I replied with a fake dreamy tone. Again he bought my lie and walked away in the opposite direction. We ran into the room and I locked the door.

"You are never to move from this room," Carlisle commanded sternly. Edward nodded.

"Good," Carlisle smiled, "we should be in Ashland by sunset."

"Do you have any connections in Ashland?" asked Alexei.

"I used to work there. The hospital was more than happy to take me back." Carlisle looked out the window absentmindedly. He then focused his gaze on Edward, "But first we're going to do some hunting. You're newly transformed and therefore I would think that you are incredibly thirsty."

Edward nodded. Carlisle continued, "You won't die from thirst, but you'll be a loose cannon." He walked to the door, "I'm going to take a walk—see how many humans are on this train. Luckily, we're very isolated from the rest of the train. Very few people are going to venture back here." Carlisle left the room.

"You could bind my ankles and wrists," Edward suggested.

"It would be futile. Your monstrous strength would break the ropes—or handcuffs for that matter—easily," Alexei responded.

"Monstrous strength?" Edward questioned.

"Yep," I replied lazily, looking at my nails, "You can throw horses, uproot trees, probably lift a house up from its foundation—though I wouldn't know, I never tried the last one."

Alexei smirked, "Are you going to try it?"

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Alexei asked.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at him, "I think I'm just thirsty."

"Yeah, your eyes are a dark topaz," he said holding my chin in his hands, turning my face towards his face. He grinned, "I can see why the porter bought your moronic kleptomaniac excuse. You're absolutely beautiful in the morning."

"For your information, I know perfectly well what a kleptomaniac is," I retorted removing my chin from his grasp.

Alexei laughed, "You're adorable when you're angry. And for _your_ information, I wasn't questioning whether or not you knew what a kleptomaniac was."

"How old are you?" asked Edward, out of nowhere. He was sitting between Alexei and me, but his gaze was focused on me.

"17," I answered.

"For how long?"

"Since 1860."

"So vampires never age?"

"Yep," Alexei and I chimed.

Carlisle re-entered the room. "We're clear for the most part."

"You weren't gone for long. How did you search the entire train so fast?" asked Edward.

"Inhuman speed. Very handy," grinned Carlisle.

The day went by lazily. It felt like forever until the train pulled into the station near the Chequamegon Forest. The porters took out our luggage and then the train pulled away from the station. The porter who I talked to in Chicago leaned out a window and waved his cap at me as a farewell gesture. I politely waved back until the train disappeared into the horizon.

"There should be a cabin deep in the forest—if the authorities haven't destroyed it. Hopefully humans won't go that deep into the forest," Carlisle said picking up his two pieces of luggage. Alexei, Edward, and I each picked up our respective luggage and ran off into the forest at top speed.

After about 5 miles we stopped in front of a nice-sized cabin, well isolated from any sign of civilization. Carlisle said that he had built the cabin as a place to stay when he went hunting when he first arrived in Wisconsin a few years ago. We put our luggage inside the cabin quickly before starting the hunt.

Carlisle slung his arm around Edward's shoulder, "Edward, you'll come with me for your first hunt. Alexei, Bella, I'm sure you two know how to conduct yourselves in a proper manner." With that Carlisle and Edward took off in the northern direction away from the cabin.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alexei asked.

"Nah, I'll be okay," I replied. I smiled up at him.

"That's true. You might think I'd want that mountain lion you were partaking of and attack me."

"Yep." I walked off in the eastern direction away from the cabin.

"Just be careful. And don't get lost." He yelled after me.

"Don't worry, I do have an eternity to find my way back to the cabin," I said over my shoulder. In a second he was standing next to me. I stopped and looked up at him.

"But that wouldn't be fun, would it? Being lost in a forest for an eternity, that is," he said smirking.

I tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. _You_ better be on your best behavior."

"Of course, darling," he kissed my forehead and then took off. I took off as well. My nose became my guide.

After about 10 minutes of searching, I smelled something familiar. It was 200 feet to my right and a nice fat one. I took off in the direction and I found it in a clearing. I easily took it down and broke its neck. I dug my teeth into it and started to suck the blood at a fast pace. I was thirstier than I thought. I noticed two people coming in my direction. They were behind me. I looked over my shoulder and stood up. The lion was behind me at my feet. Two people were coming in my direction. They pushed away the ferns in their way and entered the clearing.

"Ah, Bella, it's you," greeted Carlisle, "have you been successful."

"The first one I found has been satisfying," I smiled. "Have you been successful?" I asked Edward. He grinned before disappearing. I spun around. Edward was finishing off _my_ mountain lion.

"There wasn't much left," Edward stood up grinning, "but it tasted real good."

I glared, "Why you…"

What happened next I blame on my inner child.

Sensing my anger, Edward started to run. I jumped over the dead mountain lion and chased after him. Deeper and deeper into the forest we ran. I wondered how far we would run until we would run out of forest.

I thought I heard him laughing. It was a musical laughter. I allowed a smile to come upon my face. It had been a long time since I played tag.

I saw a clearing in front of Edward. When we entered the clearing, he stopped. I was going to fast to stop and instead I bumped into Edward's back at full force. I felt myself falling backwards but a strong hand grabbed my forearm and pulled me up.

Steadied on two feet, I looked up at him. His dark eyes were intently focused on mine. We were both breathing heavily from the sprint. His breath was slightly intoxicating. I almost lost my balance from how good he smelled, but his grip on my forearm was firm. We stayed that for a couple of seconds until he let me go. Looking away, he ran his hand through his messy hair. We both began to breathe normally again.

"I guess I owe you a mountain lion," he said, crookedly smiling.

"Damn right you do," I grumbled. As I crossed my arms, he laughed.

"You've been seventeen since the Civil War and yet you pout like a seven year old about a mountain lion." He smirked.

I glared and pointed my finger into his chest, "I'll have you know it was one of the best ones I've had in a while."

"So do you—Alexei's looking for you," he announced sternly.

"You never did explain how you knew Alexei was looking for me at the hospital," I mentioned. He pointed at his temple and grinned.

"You can read minds?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "It was really weird at first. I was hearing a voice in my head that was completely foreign to me. But all of the thoughts revolved around 'where is Bella?' so that's when I told you that someone was looking for you. But I can't hear your thoughts; it's kind of annoying."

"Well good for me," I happily replied.

Alexei stepped over a fallen log and entered the clearing. His eyes were a warm butterscotch color. He held a dead mountain lion over his shoulder.

"I heard about the mountain lion," Alexei laughed, "so I brought you another one."

I smiled appreciatively and took the dead animal, "Thanks, Alexei." I dug my teeth into the dead animal and drunk contentedly. As I finished, Carlisle stepped into the clearing.

"Well, I hope you guys are satiated," Carlisle said, "are you feeling better, Edward?"

"I'm okay," Edward replied, "and yes, I'm ready to be locked up in the house in Ashland so that I don't go on a rampage."

Carlisle looked genuinely surprised. "How did you…?"

"I can read your thoughts," Edward responded flatly.

Carlisle chuckled, "Well I'll be. That's wonderful, Edward. Yes, you are correct. I will be locking you in our house in Ashland. That is, until you have control. If you are dedicated to controlling your blood thirst, you'll be able to leave the house by the end of the year. After we pick up our stuff from the cabin, we'll proceed to Ashland."

00000000

Author's Note: I apologize for taking a long time to update! I've been swamped with school-related work and the lovely disease of procrastination (err…senioritis rocks). But hey, I got into college, yay! And yeah, this is a much longer chapter than the first two…hopefully it worked XD. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, please!


	4. chapter 3 outtake

Chapter 3 Outtake

Author's note: This is an outtake from Chapter 3. When I was going through the chapter again, I decided to take it out. But I didn't want to delete it forever…because I thought it was slightly amusing. Oh well. This scene happens after Edward asks Bella how old she is.

Enjoy

"Can vampires get pregnant?" Edward asked seriously. I made a sort of choking noise. Had I been drinking, Edward would probably be covered in animal blood. Why was he being so blunt? Or is the correct phrase "being so random?"

"I beg your pardon?" I choked out.

"No, a female vampire cannot get pregnant," replied Alexei. He as serious as Edward had been when he posed the question. He was stern but I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Did your parents ever tell you how a woman gets pregnant?"

Edward glared.

"What's with the glare?" Alexei asked innocently.

"You're asking me if I've ever heard about…" Edward stopped short. He looked at his shoes, "_that…_"

"Haha! The child can't say it!" Alexei slapped his leg.

"I am not a child!" Edward exclaimed.

Alexei snorted, "When you're technically 50 years old, then we'll talk about your age."

"Alexei! Stop being crude!" I chided.

"Oh please, Bella, stop the innocent act. I know you can say the word," Alexei teased.

"Alexei," Edward said sternly, "leave the lady out of this."

"She entered herself into the conversation," he retorted. Alexei looked at Edward, "So, when did you learn about the subject?"

"When I was 15, my cousins told me about it," Edward replied.

Alexei grinned, "Have _you _ever said the word?"

"Yes," Edward flatly replied, "and my parents never forgave my cousins for teaching me such things. However, I do agree with my cousins when they said that my parents should've told me about the subject before I was 15, and hence before my cousins told me." Alexei laughed.

The doorknob turned and Carlisle walked in, "I heard some laughter. What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I muttered, shaking my head. Alexei still had a grin on his face and Edward looked slightly amused.


	5. Ashland

CHAPTER 3 OF DOOM

Author's Note: Oh boy! I'm really sorry for my lack of updates! I finished my freshman year of college during this absurd hiatus. I promise to be a lot better. And as a part of my promise, I can tell you that I have a part of Chapter 5 started already! So the future of "1918" looks promising. I know this might not be the greatest chapter, but I definitely can say that some better chapters are in the works (both in my head, on my computer, and one a random napkin)!

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart if you're still going to read this chapter after this insane hiatus!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Therefore, I don't own _Twilight_ and everything that comes with that.

But I do have the greatest boyfriend in the entire universe!

Chapter 4: Ashland

2 Years Later

Carlisle, looking particularly happy, walked into the living room of the cabin after a day at the hospital.

"You look happy," commented Alexei.

"I think he's in love," I teased.

Edward walked into the room. "Bella's half right."

Carlisle grinned guiltily, "Edward, why don't you tell them the other half."

Edward smiled a crooked smile. I don't think I've seen it many times in the past couple of years. "We're finally moving into Ashland itself."

I smiled. It had taken a couple of years, but we finally got Edward to a point were he could be in contact with humans without attacking them. At first we would have to tackle him to the ground. But just yesterday we were in a small store and he seemed calm. Of course, he'd have to go hunting on a more regular basis than while we were here in the forest, but we weren't going to have to worry about a newborn rampage in Wisconsin.

"When are we moving?" Alexei asked.

"Tonight," Carlisle responded, "so get packed."

000000

I went to my room and pulled out the small trunk under my bed. I heard Edward walk in.

"Hi Edward," I smiled, "can I help you?"

He walked away quickly. I was dumbfounded.

Alexei entered, "What was that about?"

"I haven't the slightest idea…"

"Bella," Alexei, closing the door, started, "can we talk?"

"Sure," I said. I took a seat on my bed and patted the seat next to me.

Alexei took the seat next to me, "I think you know what I'm going to say…"

I looked everywhere else but him.

He cupped my chin in his hand, "Bella." I looked into his warm butterscotch eyes.

"I know, I know." I closed my eyes.

He released my chin and sighed, "You haven't figured out when yet, have you?"

I nodded. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned around and smiled warmly,

"You'll tell me when you decide, right?"

I nodded.

His warm smile remained, "No pressure. Whenever you want."

"I know."

He gave me one last smile before exiting.

Next Carlisle entered.

"Bella, can we talk about something?" He closed the door.

"Sure."

"I need your feminine opinion." He looked away embarrassed. Had he been human he'd be beet red.

"Uh…"I chuckled nervously, "Okay…I don't know how much help I'd be, but I can give it a try."

"There's this lady…"

"I figured that."

He coughed nervously, "I saw her for the first time today…she came in to see a doctor because she just became pregnant."

I raised an eyebrow, "So she's married?"

He shook his head furiously, "Wait…I was getting to that. According to some of the staff…she left her husband after finding out that she was pregnant."

"How do you know she's not with another man?"

He grinned, "According to the same staff, I found out that she was living by herself in a boarding house."

"So…what's the problem?"

"I don't know how to talk to her."

"Uh…" Carlisle had problems talking to girls? This is Carlisle we're talking about. This is the Carlisle who probably had the girls at the hospital and around town unsure how to talk to _him._

"Um…" I was really at a loss for words, "Just start with a simple 'Hi' I guess…"

Carlisle smiled appreciatively, "That is probably the right idea. Thank you."

"But I don't think I helped much."

"It is a simple idea, but I think simplicity is all I can afford at this time."

He exited. I continued packing.

000000

1 Year passed…

We now inhabited a simple two-story house in the middle of town. Edward was allowed to spend more and more time in the company of humans. Of course one of us had to keep him on a tight leash. Still, rumors of his good looks got around town quickly. Those girls would probably try to kill me if they found out I was living with the man they all fancied. However I never felt as if I would be experiencing any of those death threats soon. Edward seemed to take the idea of my engagement to Alexei very seriously.

I myself knew that I was not pining for him, but there was something about him that I could not ignore. It might have been that crooked smile that he was apt to wearing more often these days. However, it was not in response to anything I did. It might have been someone's thoughts that he found particularly humorous or it might have been that he succeeded in satiating his thirst with a mountain lion or it might have been that this lifestyle was becoming easier. But it never was aimed at me directly. Of course he could not read my mind, so he wouldn't be crookedly smiling at any thoughts of mine that were particularly humorous.

He wasn't one to speak very much. The one he would speak to the most was Carlisle. Other times would include verbalizations of other people's thoughts. Anything else was usually just "yes," "no," "Thank you." But since that day a year ago when he stood at the entrance of my room, he didn't say much to me other than "Good morning," "Good evening," "Good night," et cetera. And an even more rare occurrence was when he said my name to me…as if it were taboo to say my name. I didn't think there was anything wrong in saying my name but I guess he did so I didn't push the issue.

Carlisle barely saw, or at least he never mentioned any more encounters with, the girl we knew as Esme and we thought that he might have given up on her. That is, until we got a call from Carlisle telling us to meet him in the cabin in the woods.

0000

Alexei, Edward and I arrived not too long later. But we were met with Carlisle sitting at the side of a bed. In the bed was a young woman. Her beautiful features were marred by her pained expression.

I started hesitantly, "Is she Esme?"

Carlisle somberly nodded. "She lost the baby…so she attempted suicide…and when she was brought to the hospital…it was too late…I couldn't see her die in my care…I…I…loved her too much…"

It was quiet until Alexei spoke up, "But everything should be okay now…right?"

Carlisle looked wistfully out the window, "She might not want to stay with me…"

We nodded in understanding. We all had a choice. We didn't need to stay with Carlisle. I stayed with Carlisle because of my lifestyle choice. Alexei stayed with Carlisle because of me. But what about Edward?

My thoughts were broken by a moan of pain from the woman on the bed. Carlisle reached for her hand and held it gently. I saw in his eyes that he hoped she would stay with him. I hoped she would too.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Alexei.

Carlisle looked around aimlessly, "No…not right now. Go back home. I should be there tomorrow."

We turned to leave.

"Would you mind if Esme joined us?" he asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't mind," I responded.

"Neither would I," replied Alexei.

"I wouldn't mind at all," said Edward.

Carlisle smiled.

Author's note (part 2 XD): Thanks for reading chapter 4! If the comment about Esme leaving her husband threw you off a bit, according to the Twilight Lexicon she left him after getting pregnant. The details of that I don't know, but that's what it says at the moment.

Again I thank you all for reading! I hope to get chapter 5 up sometime early/mid-next week!


	6. Confusion

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ and all its _Twilight_-y goodness belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 5: Confusion

A Few Months Later…

I sat in the living room of our Ashland house mindlessly playing cards. Edward walked into the room and wordlessly took a seat in the loveseat next to me. I looked up from my game. His eyes were a warm topaz and for some reason I couldn't turn away.

"Where's Carlisle?" he asked pulling me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I stammered. Smooth, Bella. "No, I haven't."

"I see." He didn't leave. I resumed my mindless game of solitaire. I thought it was a silly question since he could read minds and therefore know where Carlisle was. Was he trying to start small talk?

"Do you have any interests besides aimless card games?"

Was he mocking me? "Of course I do," I replied coolly.

"Like what?" This time there was no hint of derision. There was genuine interest in his voice.

"When I was human I liked to cook. Obviously now, it's pointless whether I like to cook or not."

"What about now?"

"Well…" I looked down at my hands. I really didn't have any unique interests, but I replied, "Reading."

He smiled. "What was your human life like?"

"Nothing special. I lived in New York City."

"What were your parents like?"

"My mother was a bit nonsensical…she wasn't a great cook, so that how I wound up cooking most of the time…My father worked in law enforcement."

"Did you get along with them?"

"Yes."

It became quiet again. But I was no longer playing cards. I just stared at the embroidery on the curtains.

"What were your parents like?" I asked, breaking the silence. My eyes were still focused on the red curtains that were perpetually closed.

"My father was a lawyer…my mother was very caring…she was worried that I'd get drafted."

"Did you get along with them?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Interests?"

"I liked to play piano," He responded with _the_ crooked smile. I think I forgot all of my thoughts for a split second.

"Bella?" That brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" I said breathlessly. Even though I was a vampire and I technically didn't need to breathe, I felt as if I was a human girl again.

"Do you think Carlisle would object to getting a piano?"

"No," I smiled, my wits back to me, "I don't think he would."

He smiled. I felt my spine go weak. He stared into my eyes with earnest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly. "You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm not telling," I replied with a coy smile.

I felt as if we were finally becoming more comfortable with each other until he snapped back suddenly.

"Who's coming?" I asked with a hint of disappointment. His back was straight as a board. His face was serious.

"Alexei, Carlisle, and Esme," he responded with a bit of surprise at the last name he mentioned.

A minute later, the three aforementioned people entered.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Esme," Carlisle beamed. I saw Edward grin…he obviously knew what Carlisle was going to say next.

"Esme is my wife," he beamed even brighter. I looked at Esme. She was glowing with happiness.

"I'll show you our room," he said as he led Esme upstairs.

Alexei walked over to me. "Bella, there's a new picture showing at the theater. Would you like to see it with me?"

I unconsciously opened my mouth to invite Edward, but he beat me to the punch, "I probably shouldn't intrude on you two. And besides, I don't think I want to push the limits of my self control."

"But I'm sure—"

"No, Bella. Not today," Edward cut me off sternly, "I think it's better for me to take my time getting adjusted to a crowded town. Carlisle was planning on enrolling us in a local school so as not to rise any more suspicion about us."

I gave up on inviting Edward. "What is showing, Alexei?"

"_The Closet of Dr. Caligari._"

"What's it about?"

"Not sure…I just know it's from Germany."

"Ah…" I got up, "Let me just get something from my room." As I walked up the stairs, I caught a glimpse of him picking up the cards and forming a small house of cards.

00000

"That was definitely strange…" I commented as we exited the theater.

"Is there anywhere you want to go before we head home?" he asked as he took my arm in his.

"Can we head over to the music store?" I wonder how much pianos go for?

"Sure," he said as we walked off in the direction of the music store, "but why the sudden interest in the music store? You don't play any instruments. Or at least I've never seen you play any instruments."

"I know. I'm just curious."

The music store was not too far from the theater. There was a row of pianos in the front, a couple of harps and a variety of smaller instruments beyond the pianos.

"Can I help you?" asked a salesman walking up to us. He looked me up and down. I felt Alexei's grip on my arm stiffen.

"I'm just looking at the pianos…" I said as I turned away from the love-struck salesman and set my sights on the pianos.

"Which one of these are the best?"

The salesman beamed, "That one over there." I walked over to the dark piano in the back. I touched a key softly.

"You can lift the top of it," he added. I nodded and smiled. I looked at the price. I wouldn't know if Carlisle would agree to buy this very expensive piano. Ever since Alexei and I met up with Carlisle, he would insist on taking care of our finances. I myself insisted that I get a job, but he said that he would not accept my money. Then again, most of the things that would be considered "finances" were practical essentials—housing, clothing, etc. So I never felt as if I needed spending money of my own. Neither Alexei nor I ever tried to ask about purchasing something as expensive as this piano. Even though my engagement ring was very pretty, it was something that Alexei said he bought using money that he had acquired for himself prior to our meeting.

I decided that I would come back after talking to Carlisle. "Thank you, we might come back later."

We exited and started to go back to the house.

"So, what was with that sudden interest in pianos?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. I continued walking a couple of steps before I realized that he had not continued walking.

"I don't like it when you keep secrets from me, Bella." I stopped. I looked him in the eye. He looked hurt. And I felt hurt too. I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

He sighed, "You'll tell me when you're ready Bella, right?"

Even though my heart was no longer beating, I felt like it was hurting. Alexei had been nothing but good to me and I was pushing him away.

And then it hit me—I was really confused. I felt as if my mind was like a hummingbird on stimulants. Somewhere in my mind, I knew that I wanted to look at pianos because of Edward. Another part of my mind told me that I should scrap the piano idea completely. Another part told me that I should go for Edward and leave Alexei. Another, but very scary part, told me that being abrasive and vague with Alexei was the best plan. I immediately dismissed that last part.

00000

The next day it was my turn to keep an eye on Esme. My room was right next to hers and my door was open. Also, thanks to my sensitive hearing, I could hear if she was trying to sneak out. But she wasn't hard to monitor. She said that she herself could never kill a human.

Esme's graceful and quiet entrance into my room pulled me from my thoughts.

"Do you mind if I join you, Bella?"

I patted the seat next to me. When she sat next to me, I got to see her up close. Her eyes were still a very faint crimson, but her eyes were very compassionate. She was very pretty. Much, much prettier than the actress in the silent film I saw the other day with Alexei.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I don't know much about you and I'm curious."

"But I don't think I'm very interesting…"

"I bet I would things about you very interesting. Favorite book? Favorite musical selection?" She was sincere.

"I like Austen…I really love _Claire de Lune_…"

"Any childhood memories that stick out?"

"My father took me to a production of _Romeo and Juliet_ when I was ten."

"Why does it stick out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's unusual for a ten year old to like Shakespeare, but…"

"Oh…" I realized what she meant, "that's where I met…I met…the man who I was going to marry…"

"What happened?" she asked quietly. I think she knew that this wasn't a story with a happy ending.

"I mean, it started out happily enough. He was two years older than me when we met. My father and I arrived just in time before the curtains went up. We were looking for a pair of empty seats when my father saw two of them next to the boy named Matthew. I knew him by sight only from when we would attend Church on Sunday…but I never talked to him. Even during that first encounter it was my father who asked if the seat was free. Matthew nodded and I ended up in the seat next to him.

"After the play I didn't see him much. Even though I saw him at Church, he didn't come up to me to talk to me and I was far too shy to go up to talk to him. That is, until the Midsummer festival. I happened to be standing behind him to get some lemonade. I thought I had had enough money to cover myself, but it turned out that I didn't. Matthew saw my dilemma and paid for my drink. I asked how I could repay him and he replied 'One lemonade, one dance.'

"After that encounter, I found out that he was going off to school just outside the city. As a ten year old, there was very little I could do about that. For the next few years I just accepted that I there was a very good chance that I wasn't going to see him any time soon. And even then, there was a very good chance that the next time I was going to see him, he might be engaged—or even worse, at least it was 'worse' at the young age of thirteen, married.

"So when I saw him again when I was fourteen, I didn't know what to expect. I knew I had changed, but I wasn't sure if he noticed. It turned out that he did notice my changes, for there was a rose waiting for me one morning. I learned it was from him and slowly our relationship grew. It started with going on short walks together. But soon it progressed until it became apparent to everyone around us that marriage might be imminent.

"That is, until war seemed to be on the horizon. At the urging of many of those around him, he signed up for the Union Army…I was sixteen. The night of my seventeenth birthday, he proposed…"

"Would you mind continuing…?"

"Even though it's not a happy ending?"

"I would want to hear it either way. But I won't pry any further if you don't want me to."

"Okay…" I started…

"I didn't mention it, but my father died not too long before Matthew proposed. In response, and in order to take care of my mother, I went to work in a factory in the city. A week after the engagement, I was out late on a chilly Fall night.

"I don't remember why I was at work so late. My friends told me to go out for a girls' night out, I refused because I had a couple of things to clean up at work. And now, I was alone in the middle of the night on the waterfront. Yep, this was definitely something I knew I should have been doing since I was a young lady.

" 'Hello Doll,' a drunk slurred. I paid no heed to him as I continued. A boarding house where my friend was living was about another five blocks. I could make it. I knew she would take me in for the night. And her matron knew me and knew that I wouldn't be a troublemaker. I sped up.

"My female intuition kicked in. It magnified the sounds of the drunk's feet on the cobblestones. I could hear his pace speed up to match mine. I started to run. That's when I heard his manic laughter for the first time. 'C'mon doll, just a little taste to offset my the beers.' I ran faster. All I heard was my footsteps and my heart beats. I tried to lose him by swerving to the right suddenly onto one of the piers. That wasn't enough. He saw my change of direction and followed me onto the pier.

"I stepped backwards cautiously. I knew I was going to meet the end of the pier. I didn't have many options. All of a sudden he leapt at me. I lost my balance and fell off the end of the pier. All I could hear was the manic laughter. And then a scream. And then it all went black.

"I opened my eyes a few days later. My whole body ached a little as I surveyed the room I was in. 'Heaven?' I thought aloud. 'No.' came a musical voice. I, ignoring the pain, sat up quickly. I looked for the origin of the voice. There he was, sitting in the glow of the morning sun.

" 'Good morning, my name is Alexei.'"

I stopped and looked at Esme to see if she was still interested. She seemed to be captivated.

I continued.

"He informed me that I was a vampire. He explained that I was barely alive when he found me. He said that he swam across the river and he took me to the lone small house on the shore. He started the transformation then. And then he told me that I could leave this house any time my heart desired. I croaked, 'Does that mean I have to drink the blood of humans?' He smiled and replied that I did not. He continued by saying, ' there is a vampire who is advocating a sort of "vegetarian" lifestyle. He supposedly subsists on wild animals alone. I have tried it myself and it is indeed just as satisfying.'

"I was relieved. I asked him where I could find this vampire. He said he wasn't sure of his particular whereabouts at this moment, but that we could go find him if I so wished. I said that I would like to do so. He smiled at me for the first time. And we left that cabin to go find the rumored Carlisle Cullen."

"How long did it take you guys to find him?" Esme questioned.

"It took me about another year in seclusion to calm down the thirst that could be triggered by ordinary humans," I started, "But after that it took many years."

"Were you attracted to Alexei since that initial meeting?"

"I…" I stuttered, "I'm not sure."

"But surely that's an engagement ring."

"It is. And it isn't from Matthew."

"So when did that happen."

"He proposed to me a few years before we met Carlisle."

"When's the wedding?"

I looked down at my hands. "I don't know…"

Esme gave me a questioning look. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do." Of course I love Alexei, I thought…though, do I really love him in a romantic sense?

"I know you love him. But is it only a sisterly love?"

Esme was right somehow. He took care of me, yes, but sometime it felt as if he was doing it out a sense of brotherly duty. He was maybe even fatherly. He reminded me of my own father.

Esme smiled. "I won't pry any further."

"Thank you, Esme."

"You know, you can talk to me about anything you want. I know I'm not your real mother, but I suppose I'm your mother in this new life."

I smiled and got up to hug her. She hugged back and patted my hair gently.

Author's note: Whee! Done! For Bella's flashback I was thinking that she was somewhere on the West Side of Manhattan. The river would be the Hudson and Alexei and Bella would be on New Jersey. Now that's what I'm thinking. If there are any errors in my location (i.e. "Hey! That makes no logic for 1860s New York City!") please tell me. I'm basing it off modern Manhattan/Hudson River/New Jersey geography. I guess I should have paid more attention to New York City history…. _And just for the sake of courtesy, please don't just write "Hey, maybe you could've done some research" or the like without providing me with any factual information. In other words: facts first, sarcastic comment second._

Thank you **when night calls.** For telling me the information about Esme! I guess I must've glazed over that part XD

Thank you for reading Chapter 5! Please review because reviews are awesome…like 15 inning All Star Game awesome. Like Derek Jeter awesome. Like Mariano Rivera awesome. Thank you!

(Sorry, I'm a Yankees fan…oh boy, I can feel the Red Sox comments a'coming.)


	7. Separation

6th chapter of the Apocalypse of Happy bunnies

Author's note: YAY!

Disclaimer: _Twilight _belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _Bleach _belongs to Kubo Tite. _Naruto _belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.

Is there a reason behind my maddening disclaimer? Of course there is. Hint: look at my profile. Yay for random disclaimers!

However, I do own the character of Alexei (Ah-lex-eh; that's how I'm hearing it pronounced in my head…correct me if it's horribly wrong…I don't speak Russian…). However I do not own Alexei Yagudin (totally awesome figure skater)…he belongs to himself…

Random note: I just read that Sarah Clarke is playing Renee in the _Twilight_ movie. Why am I mentioning this?! She was Nina in "24" that's why!!

Hehe Kiefer Sutherland should have been cast as Charlie XDDD (laughs)

Chapter 6: Separation

**1922**

Edward and Alexei left for a hunt. I quietly approached Carlisle and Esme's room. I knocked softly.

"Come in," said Carlisle. I opened the door. I saw Carlisle at his desk looking over some of charts from the hospital. Esme was sitting on the bed reading a book about architecture.

"Bella!" beamed Esme as she got off the bed and hugged me. She dragged me over to where she was sitting earlier and started to absentmindedly play with my hair. She was giggling uncontrollably at her current activity.

Carlisle smiled at his wife's antics, "How can I help you on this fine night, Bella?"

"Do you remember any information from Edward's charts from back in Chicago?" I asked quickly.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember everything."

"How much do you recall?"

Carlisle put down the paper he was holding. He crossed his legs and tapped his chin with his finger lightly, and with a grin, asked, "Well, what exactly do you want me recall?"

I grinned at the way he phrased his question. I responded, "When is Edward's birthday?"

Carlisle looked back at me. His expression was unreadable. "June 20, 1901."

It was silent until he said, "Now it's your turn to answer a question."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Come on Bella, I know you're not that oblivious. You know exactly what I'm asking you."

"We're home!" came a shout from downstairs.

"We're all in Carlisle's room!" replied Esme. The two men sounded like a stampede of elephants trampling up the stairs.

When Alexei and Edward entered, Carlisle stood up and roared, "How many times do I have to tell you that you two shouldn't run up the stairs! You'll wake the neighbors!"

I had to stifle a giggle. I know it was a deafening noise within the confines of this house, but I personally didn't think that the neighbors ever got into a hissy fit about it.

I think Carlisle saw my large grin and he started to chuckle quietly to himself. Alexei laughed. Esme giggled. I looked at Edward, he was grinning from ear to ear and his body was shaking a bit from silent laughter. His eyes were gold. Carlisle still had a small smile on his face as he sat down and resumed reading the chart that he was reading. Esme started to play with my hair again. Alexei left the room. I was looking at Edward. His eyes were focused on Carlisle. His brow creased in confusion. He left.

"Why did he looked confused?" I blurted out.

"I was thinking of my question that I was going to ask you before we were interrupted," Carlisle responded looking at the papers in his hands, "I think we can return to that subject at a later time."

"Okay…" I replied, quite relieved.

Then Edward reappeared at the door. "Can I speak to Carlisle?" he asked. When he saw that Esme and I didn't move, he added, "Alone." Esme and I got up. She grabbed her architecture book and exited the room. I heard her footsteps on the stairs. As I was walking to the door, I caught Edward's look. It was a mix of questioning and admonishing. As I walked downstairs I thought that he definitely knew what I was talking to Carlisle about. He was wondering why I would want to know when his birthday when I was a young, engaged woman. I myself thought this concern was trivial. Just because I wanted to know his birthday, doesn't mean that I was thinking of breaking up with Alexei over him. Who did he think he was?! Does he think I'm in love with him!? The nerve of him!

I think Esme caught onto my furious thoughts. She smiled warmly.

"What's bothering you, dear?" she asked maternally.

"Him."

"Edward?"

I nodded angrily. She giggled, "I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we go out and discuss this outside of Edward's wonderful ability."

I grinned, "Let's go."

000000

We ended up in a clearing. I had a nice fat mountain lion. Esme was enjoying a big brown bear.

"Did you know I met Carlisle before you guys ended up in Ashland?" she said after taking along drink from her bear.

"Really?!" Alexei and I met up with Carlisle in 1910.

"Do you remember being in Columbus, Ohio?"

"Yes. That's where we were before we went to Chicago."

"He treated me when he was in Columbus."

"But I remember him saying that the first time he saw you was when you went to the hospital because you were pregnant."

"I remembered him, but I don't think I expected him to remember me," she smiled wryly, "I was sixteen when he treated me. And it was late at night. I had broken my leg. Also, he was swarmed by my family with questions about my condition. I heard that he left a month later, so that probably meant that he was preoccupied with moving too. Or maybe he had the ability to completely separate his emotions from his work. And I'm sure the ten years between our meeting have aged me."

"Believe me, you're absolutely stunning."

She grinned shyly, "Thank you, Bella. You are equally beautiful."

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"I'm sure Alexei and Edward would think you're beautiful."

"What?!" I spit out. "Alexei, maybe, but definitely not Edward."

She smiled, "When I met Carlisle again, I think he thought I was like the other women in the hospital. So he would treat me like the other women—just brush me off, granted with a bit of charm. I was angry with him. How dare he think I was like the other women who probably just wanted to go to bed with him and then cut off the relationship!? The nerve of that presumptuous doctor! I thought. But then he told me that he brushed me off because he didn't know how to talk to me and that he wanted to make a good impression. Luckily for him he left me a good impression ten years before."

"Did he eventually remember you?" I smiled at her little rant.

"I don't think so. When I asked him if he remembered me, he said no, but I don't hold it against him. Everything worked out in the end, right?"

I nodded and smiled. I saw that she was almost done with her bear. "Would you like to go back to the house now?"

"Are you finished?"

"Yes." We returned to the Ashland house.

00000

A week later…

I was out with Alexei. We returned to the music store and found out that the piano I looked at was sold. I tried to coax the saleslady to tell me the buyer's name, but she refused to tell me.

I had gotten onto the second floor. Edward's door was open.

"Bella." His voice stopped me in my tracks. Alexei decided that he was going to hunt. Carlisle and Esme were also out.

"Yes, Edward?" I choked out.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and entered his room. I didn't see him get off his bed and close the door behind me. He stood behind me. I could feel his cold breath on my neck exposed by my tied up hair.

"Bella."

"Yes?" I turned around. I noticed how close we were. I looked into his eyes. They were black as coal. I took a step back.

"What?" he asked.

"Your eyes," I squeaked.

"What about them?"

"When was the last time you went hunting?" I responded. I felt that I answered him stronger this time.

"Five days ago," he responded curtly.

"You need to go hunting."

"We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Yes, there is."

"Well then say it."

"Bella, why did you want to know my birthday?"

"It's a free country. And it's a harmless question."

"That's a lie."

"Ever heard of Freedom of Speech?" 

"I'm not talking about that statement."

"It's a harmless question," I repeated angrily.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"You're one to talk about angry," I sarcastically shot back.

"Your eyes aren't exactly butterscotch either."

"Don't change the subject," I countered, "besides, they're not as dark as yours."

"Why did you want to know my birthday?" 

"Edward, this is a rhetorical conversation."

"Answer the question." I could see that he was ready to explode. I was about ready to explode too.

"No."

"Answer me."

"Look, I'm entitled to my secrets. Just because you're able to read thoughts that other people would prefer to be kept hidden, doesn't mean that I have to submit to your ability too!"

He was taken aback with my come back. I realized that we had moved further into his room during this argument. I walked to the door, but his speed cut me off. Two can play at this game. I moved swiftly and he blocked me with as much speed.

"Bella." He was barely softer. "You're really trying my temper."

"The same could be said of you," I responded sharply.

"Please, Bella," he said, softening a bit more, "just answer my question. And then you can leave. I won't bring up the issue again. I promise."

I sighed. His softer tone was softening my temper. "I…I…was going to try to figure out something for your birthday." I didn't look at him.

"Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes." I responded as I walked out of his room.

I could see him standing there in shock out of the corner of my eye. And then the door closed.

00000

The following week, I was pulled into Carlisle's room. Esme wasn't there this time. Her self-control was so great that she was able to go into town with Alexei and Edward—"my boys" she would jokingly call them.

"Bella, you never answered my question."

"Edward beat you to it. I answered it to him already."

"So, you still have to answer me," he replied.

I took a deep breath, "I wanted to get something for Edward."

He didn't answer for a couple of seconds. He was thinking deeply before quietly responding with "I see."

"What?"

"Have you set a date for your wedding with Alexei?"

"What?" I was taken aback with his forward change of subject.

"Bella, you can't be engaged to someone for eternity."

"I…"

"Bella, there comes a time when you'll have to make up your mind," he said as he took a seat, "I know you love Alexei. I'm not questioning that. I'm questioning whether or not you should let this engagement go on for much longer."

When I didn't respond, he continued, "Now, there is nothing wrong with a long engagement. If there are extenuating circumstances that prolong an engagement—say war, financial hardships, etc you can deal with marriage after those are taken care of. You and Alexei have been hardly affected by any of those conditions and yet you've been engaged for over ten years."

I smiled wryly, "I don't think there's a time limit. In reality, we do have eternity."

"In reality," he started sternly before softening his tone, "You have nothing holding you back from getting married now."

"I know," I quietly replied. Suddenly my boots became very interesting.

"There's nothing wrong with having second thoughts."

"What?" I looked up in surprise.

"You two aren't married yet. There's nothing written in stone. And don't worry about any societal implications. They only know you as my adopted daughter Bella Swan who is involved with, to some degree, a guy named Alexei. And what's the worst that could happen? We have to move? We have to move all the time, so there's no reason to use that excuse.

"If you think that Esme and I would go on a moral diatribe about the decision, you don't have to worry about that. I'm a damned creature. That's not to say that I'm going to condone a mass killing spree, a robbery of the National Treasury and the ending of thousands of marriages because you became a mistress to a thousand men. But I have no reason to give you a moral diatribe if your engagement to Alexei falls through the cracks because you might have romantic feelings for someone. I would prefer you end it before you're married. If you ended the marriage abruptly to pursue someone else, _that_ would create gossip. Even I might raise an eyebrow about that.

"We might be damned, but we vampires are much like living, breathing humans. We have needs and we have wants. Happiness is a need. And regardless of the status of my soul, I think I'm entitled to my happiness. If I'm living out my sentence of eternal damnation in happiness, so be it. If I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.

You and Alexei are both entitled to happiness. Whether or not that means that you two are together, is between the two of you.

"After the dust from this matter settles, Esme and I wouldn't treat you any differently. Think about it. Remember that it isn't too late. Have you really given serious thought to the matter?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?" His tone He tone was soft, not at all admonishing me.

"I don't know…" I felt the hyperactive hummingbird flittering around my brain again. I guess I never thought that this would ever happen. I thought that even if there was a long engagement, Alexei and I would have been married by now…

"Like you said, you have eternity. But it's never a bad time like the present to think about your happiness. I'm sure your happiness dominates a great deal of Alexei's thoughts."

Carlisle was right. Alexei never liked to see me unhappy. If I were ever sad, he would go to great lengths just to see me smile. I once asked him how I could make him happy in return. He said I should always smile.

"And don't just pick up a daisy at the florist and go "I love him, I love him not.""

I grinned. Carlisle grinned. He continued smiling as he said, "And I believe my wife, Edward and your fiancé are home."

Carlisle and I left his room together and walked down the stairs. Carlisle took Esme in his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. Alexei disappeared for a split second and wound up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned around to Alexei and smiled. He smiled an even bigger smile. I heard the door to Edward's room slam shut.

"Edward…" said Esme worriedly. She started up the stairs slowly.

"I'll go with you," said Carlisle.

"Bella," said Alexei into my ear, "shall we go for a short walk?"

"Okay…"

000000

We were in a secluded overgrown area of the forest not too far outside of Ashland. It was dusk and the sun was creating shadowy patterns through the leaves. The setting sun was barely making our skin sparkle. The shadows were making his hair look more like brown rather than dirty blond.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" He looked at me with eyes full of love. He looked at me with eyes full of a genuine, "I want to be with you for the rest of eternity" love. Cue the hyperactive hummingbird.

"Yes."

He lifted my left hand, the one with the engagement ring, and kissed it softly.

"Have you decided yet?"

I shook my head solemnly, "I'm sorry, Alexei."

Instead of a disappointed look, it was a look of understanding.

"Why do you look at me like that? Don't you hate me for my hesitation?"

"Not at all. Bella, even though you're technically over 70 years old, you're still a seventeen year old at heart. You barely saw much of the world, even though you lived in New York City. Do I hate you for being a pensive 17 year old? Absolutely not. I want you to make a decision that would make you happy. That's all I want. That's all I want in this eternity. To know that if I've changed someone's life, that they'll be happy. I changed your life drastically. At first I wanted you to be happy out of selfish reasons. But then I realized that I loved you. More than anything in the whole universe. And so I wanted you to be happy because of that. I proposed to you because I thought that maybe you were also in love with me in that sense. That's not to say that I think that you don't love me. Bella, I know you love me. And it isn't just because of superficial reasons. You're not a superficial girl, Bells."

"Alexei…I honestly don't understand what you're getting at…" I was at a loss for words.

He smiled warmly, "Bella, I know you love me. But do you love me in a romantic sense?"

"I don't know…" I knew very much that he cared for me. I think that I was probably very much in love with him romantically when he proposed. That's why I said yes. I was sure that I was going to be with him for the rest of eternity. I didn't think there were going to be any obstacles. I didn't account for me falling in love with someone else. That thought hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Is that why you haven't figured out a date?"

I nodded. My hair created a curtain around my face. I didn't want Alexei to see me. On the contrary, he lifted my chin, "Bella, don't hide your beautiful face from me. If you think I hate you, I don't. I never will. I promise you. If I can't marry you, I can promise you that I won't begrudge you. You know I can still take care of you even if I'm not your husband, right?"

"Alexei…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that you can say no to me any time you want."

When I didn't reply, he continued, "I know that there's someone else that you probably are meant for, moreso than me. If he makes you happy…well, by golly, that makes me happier than the King of England."

I smiled. I know that if I was still a human I would be crying. He raised my hand up to my face. I saw the gold band with the small diamond in the center.

"What would you like to do, Bella?"

And then, as if my body moved by itself, my right hand removed the ring and placed it in Alexei's waiting palm. When I snapped back to reality, he held my cheek gently. He rubbed it gently and said, "Whatever makes you happy. These 62 years have been the greatest years I've ever experienced. If you decide that you would have been better off with me, I'll be waiting for you with open arms. Maybe we weren't meant to marry. Maybe I was meant to be your best friend."

"You have been my best friend!" I interjected. My unbeating heart was aching. Even if I wasn't romantically in love with him, I loved him like a best friend. Maybe even something more than that. I felt as if this was the end of something I never wanted to let go of.

"I know. But just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean you have to marry me."

I hid my face in my palms. Again he lifted my face up to meet his, "I love you Bella Swan. Be it romantic or platonic. I will always love you."

I love you Alexei! I wanted to scream out, but it was buried deep in my throat.

00000

I didn't remember getting back to the house. I didn't remember being carried up the stairs and put into the superfluous bed in my room. I don't remember having the covers placed over me. I don't remember the door shutting. I guess vampires can get into catatonic states.

But I do remember hearing a carriage outside. I jumped out of my bed and stampeded down the stairs and out the front door. I remember seeing Alexei in a top hat, in a carriage. He looked a bit silly with a top hat.

"Farewell, my beautiful Bella."

"…" I reached my hand out. I felt my dead heart hurting.

He swiftly moved out of the carriage and in front of me. His top hat was left on the seat of the carriage. He brought my hand to his lips and pulled me into an embrace. He whispered into my ear, "Don't worry your little heart over me, dear Bella. Just remember this promise: if we ever cross paths, I will never push you away. Doesn't matter if you're married or if you're single. I'll welcome into open arms, my best friend for all eternity."

"I love you, Alexei," I finally choked out. He smiled and rubbed my cheek gently.

"Will you do me one last favor?" he asked softly.

"Anything."

"Smile for me."

I did my best to smile. He grinned and whispered in my ear, "Lenin running around Russia wearing a toga and chasing a chicken."

I laughed. Loudly. I didn't care that it was barely dawn. When I calmed down a little, I settled into a genuine smile.

He was smiling too as he got back into the carriage. And before starting the horses, he said, "I do hope we meet again. And when we meet, I hope you are happier than happy can be. And I don't have to resort to telling you about Lenin in a toga."

I grinned. But then the horses started to gallop. He waved his ostentatious top hat out the window of the carriage. I weakly waved good-bye. He didn't look back as he disappeared down the road. I felt as if I my support system was pulled out from under me. My smile disappeared with my friend disappearing into the sunrise. I don't think I realized until then how much I really was going to miss him. I guess I never thought that we would be separated like this. I just took it for granted I would be by his side forever. But now he was gone. And I was missing him incredibly.

I slowly walked back into the house. And I heard _Claire de Lune_.

Author's note: YAY! This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far and it wasn't because Alexei is leaving. I think it's my favorite chapter that I've ever written for any fanfic of mine XD Lol, and yes, I did use Edward's line from _Twilight_ in Carlisle's little speech of sorts. I thought it was fitting XD

I know that knowing Edward's birthday isn't total scandal, but I guess the intent to do something for it might be a bit "ehh…" since Edward is the same age as the formerly engaged Bella…I dunno, I guess I made drama out of nothing…but hopefully it made for a good chapter, right? (winks)

I know I really didn't give much background information on Alexei before essentially writing him out, so if anyone is remotely interested, I can write up a character profile.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I makes my day to see that my story got a review :D Many thanks to you all!

Please review! Reviews are awesome…like Billy Wilder's _Stalag 17_ awesome.


	8. Of Piano Pieces

Author's note: Oooh! I finally changed the title. The title comes from the song of the same name from the series "Gravitation." Truthfully, I haven't really watched that series, though I intend to, but I've heard some of the music and really taken to them—for example, in this instance, "Sleepless Beauty." It's an awesome song.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the _Twilight_ book series. I don't own the song "Sleepless Beauty."

Chapter 7: Of Piano Pieces

I heard _Clair de Lune_ as I walked into the living room. My eyes widened at the sound. I shook my head and walked towards the phonograph. Someone had just purchased the piece because I knew we did not own a copy of it.

_Claire de Lune_ always had a weird sort of special place in my heart. Alexei said that he couldn't play the piano except for _Claire de Lune_. It's true. Actually, he could play that piece with his eyes closed if he so wanted to. I asked him why he was so intent on playing that one piece. He said because he saved me by the moonlight.

"I would ask the mademoiselle for the dance, but I have a feeling that someone else might be interested," a grinning Carlisle said as he walked down the stairs. When he stood on the last step, Esme walked down slowly, her dress' hem sliding gracefully down the stairs. She placed her arm through his. The two of them walked down the last step together and started to dance. Dang…did Carlisle know how to dance. Esme wasn't too bad at dancing either. They moved in time with the music. When it sped up, they sped up. When it slowed down, they slowed down. It all looked like second nature. I was jealous.

Then I saw Edward at the top of the stairs. Our eyes met. I saw his eyes travel to my left hand and widen in genuine surprise. Could he be the one Alexei was talking about? Edward's steps down the stairs took me out of my thoughts. My thoughts were all focused on Edward's relaxed stride down the stairs. He was standing on the last step like Carlisle was earlier. He held out his hand to mine. I was about to take it when the music stopped.

Carlisle bowed. Esme giggled and curtsied. Carlisle then looked at the two of us. He grinned and set up the phonograph to play again.

"But I can't dance!" I whispered quickly to Edward. He did the crooked smile.

"I'll lead," he said seductively. I forgot to breathe. I know I don't have to breathe, but it was a habit and the lack of air caught me by surprise. His fingers slowly intertwined themselves into mine. He led me next to Esme and Carlisle. He placed my other hand on his shoulder and his other hand was placed on my waist.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smiling.

"Certainly," I replied softly. His hand on my waist was light as a feather, but had a hidden strength behind it to lead my movements. He moved and I tried to keep in step with him. Even though I was a vampire, I still felt like I secretly carried over my clumsy two-left feet to my immortal state. Alexei would laugh at my attempts to dance. The first time we danced was at a village festival. I was barely doing better than the younger children. Some of the children would giggle at my predicament. And even though Alexei would never let me forget the experience, he would never force me to dance in public.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the music stop. Edward looked at me and smiled. I guess I looked back at him quizzically and the smile was turned upside-down. He was confused as well. Since he couldn't read my thoughts he wouldn't know what was keeping me so occupied.

"That was lovely, you two," gushed Esme bringing us out of our awkward staring contest. Edward bowed quickly and before I could curtsy like Esme did, he was gone. I heard the door slam again. There was an awkward silence.

"Let's go out!" announced Esme linking her arm in mine. She grabbed the purse that was by the door as she whisked me out the door.

000000

"Esme…" I groaned as she started talking with the dressmaker. She winked at me before continuing. I knew I wasn't thirsty…I just hated shopping.

"Oh Bella, you need a new dress!"

"Says who?!" I moaned.

"Alexei did!"

Oh. Did he? Well it's not my fault we didn't go dress shopping more often. He hated shopping just as much as I did.

"I really don't need another dress…" I reasoned.

"Nonsense!" corrected Esme, "even Carlisle agrees with me! So does Edward!"

Edward thinks I need another dress?

Esme grinned at my quizzical expression. She winked again and giggled. Gee, what got into her grizzly bear? All right, who spiked it?!

"I'd like that one in dark blue," she requested pointing to a picture in the shop's catalog. The dressmaker was just as enthused and the two babbled on about random details about the dress. Yep, the only two other people in this small store were against me.

"Besides," said Esme, pulling me out of my thoughts, "you need a new dress for your first day of secondary school."

Huh? Oh, right…Carlisle mentioned it the other day. Edward, Alexei and I were to attend a local high school.

"But that dark blue dress seems too fancy for school."

"I know. That dress is for special occasions, dates, dances, etc. I've also ordered you a plain brown dress for your school days."

Esme turned back to the dressmaker and asked, "When will both dresses be ready?"

"The brown one shall be ready by Friday. The dark blue one will be ready on Sunday," the dressmaker replied looking through a box. She took out a measuring tape.

"Thank you," smiled Esme. School started next month. I guess I still looked young enough to be a first year. I don't remember my first year of high school. Did I go to high school? Yeah, I did. Because I remember one of my classmates winning a piano award. What piece did Angela play? "Fantasie Impromptu" by Chopin. And she went on to tour the rest of the country.

I felt an elbow poke my side. "Huh?!" I snapped to attention.

"How old are you?" the dressmaker asked again, "you look a little old to be a first year in high school."

I grinned sheepishly and shrugged—all to buy time to make up my lie. "I got a little distracted during my first tour of high school."

"Distracted?" she raised an eyebrow.

"In order to help with the war effort, I became an army nurse."

I think that beats all the lies I've ever come up with. First of all, I despised the smell of human blood when I was human. Even as a vampire, human blood, for the most part, repulsed me. Ironically, animal blood doesn't have the same effect.

"But the war's been over for a couple of years. Why didn't you go back to school?" the dressmaker asked.

"I…uh…" I couldn't think fast enough.

"I see," said the dressmaker raising an eyebrow.

I looked at Esme and quicker than the blink of an eye I nudged her elbow.

"She's very excited for the start of school!"

After paying the bill for the dresses, we exited the store. I could tell that Esme was going to bring up the lie.

"Maybe we should move…" Esme muttered to herself.

"Why?"

"Well, as long as she doesn't know your full name, you should be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while you weren't paying attention, we were talking about ourselves. I told her I was from Columbus, OH. She told me she was an army nurse in Chicago."

I stopped. My eyes went wide. Chicago. 1917 thereabouts.

Esme stopped and turned around. She could tell what I was thinking.

"If anyone asks, say that you joined under a pseudonym and a fake age. I can tell you right now that she wasn't all that convinced with your nurse ruse."

"What should I do?!" I asked frantically.

"We'll talk to Carlisle about it."

0000000

When we walked through the front door, Esme announced cheerfully, "We're home!!"

"Good afternoon, ladies," said Carlisle looking up from the phonograph.

"Did you buy a new piece?" Esme asked.

"Yes. It's _Fantasie Impromptu_ by Chopin," he grinned, "I heard a young pianist play it a couple of decades ago. I fell in love with it but I couldn't find it anywhere. Ironically it's a hard piece to find for the phonograph."

"What was the name of the pianist?" I asked quietly.

"Angela something…" Carlisle looked up, as if that would jog his memory.

"Weber?" I suggested.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "wait?! Did you know her?"

"Yes. We went to high school together—or at least we did our first year, for the most part, together. She played that piece for a school talent show. She then went on to perform it and win at a city wide piano competition. I remember when a talent agent came to our school looking for her. He offered her a deal to tour around the country and possibly even Europe."

"Yes, I heard her while I was in Germany," Carlisle interjected.

"What year?" I asked.

"1864."

"She was still performing that long after?" I asked surprise.

"Yes…" then his expression became dark, "I guess you didn't hear what happened."

Oh no. "What happened?!"

"Her talent agent—or whatever you call those sharks—embezzled a great deal of the money she made from performing in exhibitions and competitions. When she retired in Germany, she found out that she only had a hundred dollars to her name. In reality, she should have had several thousand dollars to her name—more than enough to secure a comfortable retirement for such a fine pianist. She supposedly became a governess to a couple of wealthy families. But she soon became part of a scandal that the German newspapers made good on reporting everyday. She was completely innocent, but a few women gathered together and convinced the city she was living in to blacklist her and labeled her a hussy and a homewrecker. She fled the city and had barely enough to get back to the United States.

"I got bored with Germany and traveled to the United States. While I was on the train, I heard two passengers talking about a lady who killed herself on top of a piano. I thought they were strange and obsessed with the macabre until I heard them utter Angela's name. I immediately asked where this suicide happened. They looked at me as if I were the one obsessed with the macabre. They told me Crystal Falls, Michigan.

"I traveled to Crystal Falls, Michigan to the burial plot. It wasn't an ornate tombstone, but it was a decent one. Indeed it was the grave I had been looking for. Word had gotten out about this burial spot and fans came out of the woodworks to place flowers and to mourn the death of one of the finest young American pianists."

_Fantasie Impromptu_ was ending and the final notes were being played.

"Do you like _Fantasie Impromptu_?" asked Carlisle. I nodded.

He looked away, "I'm sorry if I spoiled a favored piece."

I shook my head, "No it's okay…"

Then came a knock at the front door.

"Who is it?" chimed Esme.

00000000

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! Yeah, this wasn't one of the better chapters! I really wasn't sure where I was going to go with this chapter, honestly. I know I want to have three chapters in between Alexei's departure and the next really big moment of this story. I actually had no intent of killing off Angela when I started this story…I think it just kind of flowed itself into the story. Don't worry, E/B fluff is a'coming! I promise!

So who do you think the person at the door is?! GUESS! And cookies will come dancing!

I do like Angela…just her death somewhat worked it's way in. "Fantasie Impromptu" by Chopin is incredible—easily one of my favorite pieces.

And because I feel like it, here's an outtake from this chapter!

"But I can't dance!" I whispered quickly to Edward. He did the crooked smile. I swear he's like the crooked smile ninja! You know!? You don't know it's coming, but when it comes it's like woah…dang…hot dang…

It's an outtake for obvious reasons…but still that was an entertaining part to write.

Please review! Thank you!!


	9. Addition

Author's Note: Ahhh

Author's Note: Ahhh!! TIME TO UPDATEZ!

For one I've been on vacation, and my sister would control the laptop while I was content to watch the Olympics XD.

Disclaimer: Twilight and anything officially associated with it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 8: Addition

"Piano men!" shouted the people outside.

"Piano?!" I wondered. I looked at Carlisle. He grinned. No way…?

"One second!" chimed Esme as she sprinted to the door. Carlisle and the two men got the piano into the living room through the large window-doors that looked out onto the garden. I forgot we had doors like that—the curtains always hid the windows and the kept the light out of the room on a particularly sunny day. Luckily today was a fairly overcast day.

The piano seemed to fit into the rest of the room, as if Carlisle had been planning to move one into here eventually. Did he know that Edward liked to play?

"Bella," said Esme pulling me out of my thoughts, "go get Edward and tell him we have a surprise for him."

Right…a "surprise." I bet he knew this piano was coming today all day long. Even before today.

Nevertheless I walked up the stairs at a human pace. I knocked on his door softly.

"What would you like Bella?" he asked in a monotone.

"Can I come in?" I asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Come downstairs."

"Why?"

"You know perfectly well why I—Esme and Carlisle too—want you to come downstairs."

"So?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, come downstairs this instant." I demanded. I was fed up with his antics. Two can play at the melodramatic game.

Before I knew it he was standing in front of me. His hair was more messy than usual.

"If it will make Esme and Carlisle happy, I will come downstairs, Isabella Marie Swan." I caught a glint of humor in his eye.

"Edward!" cried Esme from downstairs, "Come down! Come see the piano!"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Give me one second!" He waved, "After you, Miss Swan."

I turned to look at him with a sarcastic glare, "Is a piano all that is needed to break you out of your melancholy, Mr. Cullen?"

"But of course," he countered with equal sarcasm and with a fake European accent. I raised an eyebrow.

"Come down here!" came another cry from the living room. We walked down the stairs.

The piano men were gone. Carlisle and Esme were standing on opposite side of the piano keys. Esme was smiling enthusiastically. Carlisle was smiling slightly. I looked up at Edward. He was definitely surprised, but his expression was replaced with a grateful smile.

"Play something," encouraged Esme.

He slowly walked up to the ivory and black keys. He pressed the centermost key. He smiled.

"We made sure it was tuned before it got here," said Esme. Edward sat down and started to absentmindedly play some keys.

Then he started to play something more familiar. My eyes widened as he started to play "Claire de Lune." While Alexei was able to play it well, Edward's rendition was smoother and more passionate. I could see it in his eyes. He was confident and he never missed a note. I'd heard Alexei play it so many times, but it was nothing like Edward.

As he finished, he looked up at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded approvingly. Edward looked at Esme. She squeezed his shoulders affectionately with a huge smile. Lastly he looked at me expectantly. The corners of my mouth lifted up into a smile. He smiled. I smiled even bigger.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Carlisle trade a quick look with Esme. Faster than I could think they disappeared out the open window-doors.

"They are going hunting," he said pleasantly. I nodded. He patted the seat next to him.

"But I do not play," I said surprised.

"So?" he grinned. I relented and sat down.

"What would you like me to play?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmm…" he looked into my eyes. "Would you like me to play "Claire de Lune" again?" 

I smiled and nodded. He beamed as he started again.

I don't know how much time had past before Esme and Carlisle returned. Edward just seemed content to play "Claire de Lune" over and over.

"Still playing "Claire de Lune"?" asked Carlisle as he sat down on one of the couches. Esme sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What would you like me to play?" Edward asked.

Carlisle grinned, "Rachmaninoff."

Edward looked up thoughtfully. "I only know bits and pieces of one of his concertos."

"Play."

The sort of happy lightness that was in his posture when he played Debussy was replaced with a brooding, dramatic posture.

"You look as if you're going to the guillotine, lighten up," quipped Carlisle grinning. Edward sat up but the intense brooding look in his eyes remained.

He played for a few minutes, stopped and then picked up again at a different part of the piece.

I felt my heart soar as he his fingers gracefully moved across the keys. He looked at me for an instant. I smiled and he did too. It was then that I realized that we had moved closer together on this piano seat. Sometimes his shoulder would brush against mine. Other times his knee would brush against mine. I felt a shiver go down my spine each time we touched.

Edward's expression became lighter as the piece became lighter. His back was perfectly straight as he approached, what seemed to me, to be the end. He also seemed to speed up. And even though there was no orchestra he was able to evoke the same sense of grand, surround sound.

He stopped and let out a deep breath. He, grinning, shook out his hands.

"Bravo!" beamed Esme.

He looked at me and smiled. He quietly placed one hand on top of mine. I looked down in surprise and then smiled. His grip on my hand tightened.

Carlisle stood up and looked at the clock. "Time to go to the hospital."

Esme gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I want to go to the bookstore. I will walk with you."

"Sounds good," said Carlisle putting on his white coat, "behave you two."

Our eyes went wide with shock. Carlisle chuckled, "I'm joking."

Edward's hand was still on mine as Carlisle and Esme left.

"Is there any other piece you would like me to play?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sure…" I was dazzled. By another vampire. Great.

He grinned. I felt him release my hand. Instead of bringing it back to the keys he brought it up to my face and held my cheek. He held my cheek so gently it was if he was afraid I would break.

"Alexei was so lucky," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You're beautiful."

"The beautiful is merely vampiric beauty. I wasn't that pretty as a human."

"I beg to differ."

"You never saw me as a human."

"So?"

"So then you do not know what I looked like."

"Does it matter?"

"I…uh…I guess not…"

He smiled and held my other cheek with his other hand. He brought his forehead to mine.

"It is absolutely vexing not to know what is going on inside your head."

"Then I like vexing you," I cheekily replied.

"Of course you do," he smiled.

"Vexing you entertains me."

"Well you do have an eternity. You need to find something to entertain yourself. So do you plan to vex me for an eternity?"

"Perhaps." I just noticed that there was perhaps less than a centimeter between the two of us.

"Can I do something to you for an eternity?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked softly.

He leaned in and kissed me gently and hesitantly on the lips. "Love you for an eternity."

0000000000000000

Author's note: Pleased? I finally got around to the E/B-ness YAY!

And yes, I felt like a cliffhanger! Whee!

Please review! That button totally calls to you, doesn't it?


End file.
